ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VI: Hayato X Kirito (GGO)
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! After losing all his fights in the overrated (AND DEAD BTW.) SWORD ART ONLINE fights, Kazuto Kirigaya enforces his never give up idea, and pulls out his Lightsaber, but then again, so does a bounty hunter with the same weapons class, shocking EVERYONE. Which sword wielder will come on top? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Hayato.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Kirito (GGO).) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Silent Moonlight(Beginning 2)) As Sinon and Kirito return from an epic fight, Kirito had more serious thoughts in his head... Sinon: Wow, you really were a stallion with that blade, Kirito! Kirito: (Unenthusiasticly) Yeah... Sinon: I mean, whoa, Kirito; Death Gun barely stood a chance! Kirito: (Unenthusiasticly) I know... That was when Sinon noticed Kirito's lack of spirits and grew worried... Sinon: Kirito? What's wrong? Is there anything I can help with? Kirito: It's just... Not the same... Sinon: You mean you wanted a friend of yours to help us out? Kirito: Asuna would've face her fear of guns by defeating Death Gun... It would've be hard for her, but it might have been what the doctor could've ordered... Sinon: I'm not like Asuna, Kirito. I got over my fear of guns thanks to a TRAGIC moment in my life. Asuna is just afraid of someone who just got arrested while he is in comatose! Kirito: Sinon! ???: Is anything wrong? (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Traveller's Journal(Encounter)) Both teens stopped their conversation to see a man in white, stylish, bounty hunter clothing. Sinon was about to strike, but Kirito successfully prevented this. They started a conversation... Kirito: So, uh... Kirito. Hayato: Hayato. And unlike other gay pedos, I know you're a man. Kirito: Well, that's a first... Hayato: I recently saw you and Sinon kick Death Gun's ass. Well done... It's sad to note Asuna couldn't join in... I realize I can't say how long this makes it, but I don't think he's going to come back... Kirito was intrigued as to what Hayato Wields... Kirito: So, what weapon do you use? I personally use the Kagemitsu G4, & 5.7mm FN Five Seven side arm... Hayato: Firearms are for those too afraid to take risks- Sinon: HEY! Hayato: Prepare to be surprised... (Cues Star Wars - John Williams - Duel Of The Fates) As Hayato pulled out a handle, it extruded a plasmatic energy blade... Sinon in particular was shocked! Sinon: ...! So it does exist... GUN GALE ONLINE creators hid this weapon in an area where it required all stats to be in the quintuple digits to reach... It is stated in GUN GALE ONLINE lore to be the most powerful photon sword in that game... Hayato: By the way, I found it in the Manalith, which when destroyed, rewards you with such a legendary weapon... Sinon: What's its name? Hayato: Purazumakigen Σ∅... Many don't realize its existence due to their overuse with firearms... But the few who witness... They run to a save point, only to die by the sword, thus why people state the lie that one shouldn't bring a blade to a gun fight. Since that tragedy, people simply fear the sword for the over abundance of guns... Until today, Kirito. Kirito wasn't afraid of another photon sword, and he definitely wasn't afraid of a good challenge... Kirito: I don't care if a weapon is legendary or not! A weapon is a weapon no matter the status! Hayato smirked. Hayato: Very perceptive, Kirito... You don't miss a thing... But can you backup your point? Sinon: I'm joining! Kirito: No, Sinon... This is my fight... You'd never understand how to use a photon sword anyway... Sinon then backed up, as the two Lightsaber wielders prepared their blades... The Fight TRIUMPH OR DIE... ENGAGE! 59.9-51.5: As blades clashed, over and over, Kirito felt strong sensations from the blade's impact. Kirito tried to increase his speed, but only the same result occurred... He then pulled out his FN Five Seven, but no matter how much he fired, Hayato's Purazumakigen Σ∅ sliced through the bullets Gray Fox styled, something Kirito's Kagemitsu G4 could only swat bullets in it's place... 50.7-39.2: By this point, Kirito knew it was a sword duel from hereon. As the sun was setting, the two samurai-esque swordsmen clashed photon swords left and right, impressing Sinon that both are on equal terms... 42.6-34.2: Sinon: (Wow... I have never seen a swordfight in Gun Gale Online... But now I wonder; why is nobody else using such swords...?) 33.3-22.8: As Kirito was on his ropes, Hayato was about to deal the final blow, when Kirito impaled him in the gut. But Kirito knew he was to merciful to murder a true hero like Hayato, so heslashed him upward, diagonally. As blood dripped, Hayato knew from hereon out, it will be a battle of attrition; he was lucky no major organs were punctured... probably... 21.5-0.1: As the sun was fading, the two silhouettes were clashing to the very end, even with flesh wounds mortally wounding both combatants, they just won't stop, With Kirito's Beta Testing of Sword Art Online, being feared as "Beater", somehow redeeming himself from such terminology, killing the final boss before dying himself; thus shutting down a game, even acting like a woman to avoid gender issues... Kirito has even suffered mortal wounds in reality, thus Sinon was truly amazed... Kirito would go to Hell and back just to save his friends; Hayato even, though she was unable to find out about his feats... (Star Wars - John Williams - Duel Of The Fates Ends.) Yet in the end, only one prevailed all the way to the end... K.O.! (Cues Metal Gear Solid 4 Soundtrack: Father and Son) By the end of the fight, it was pitch black, nobody knew who won; Even Sinon was the last of the server remaining at the time... She saw a familiar handle of a photon sword... Whomever dropped this must've been a token of gratitude after he won. She decided to activate it, only to emit some light. Sinon moved it around, and she knew right away... Results/Credits (Cues Metal Gear Solid 4 Soundtrack: Father and Son Starting from 2:02.) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KIRITO (GGO)! Hayato is from Star Gladiator/PLASMA SWORD, owned by CAPCOM. Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya is from SWORD ART ONLINE, owned by Dengeki Bunko. Silent Moonlight is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Traveller's Journal is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Duel of the Fates is from STAR WARS EPISODE I: THE PHANTOM MENACE, previously owned by 20th Century Fox, now owned by Disney. Father and Son is from METAL GEAR SOLID 4: GUNS OF THE PATRIOTS, owned by KONAMI. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Young VS Old themed One Minute Melees Category:Heroes Category:Lightsabers Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:One Minute Melees with Music